1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a near field communication (NFC) device, which combines a Bluetooth communication module and a ZigBee communication module into an electronic device to enable NFC over the distance of 100 to hundreds of meters without support from ISP (internet service provider).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the electronic device industry has developed very rapidly over recent years, remote wireless communication is necessary to transmit information between devices, and is achieved mainly by ISP through 2G/3G/3.5G to transfer information packets of voices, short messages, video data or information codes to receiving ends anywhere without boundaries. But a problem arises in the process: ISP shall be paid for transmission services. However, near field communication (NFC) is enabled chiefly by using the blue-tooth wireless communication capability embedded in electronic devices for exchange of information between these devices, including exchange of information packets of voices, short messages, video images or information codes, etc., and does not need support from ISP. In this context, the transmission coverage ranges from several meters to tens of meters, depending on the power of blue-tooth wireless communication devices. As for NFC (it enables wireless communication within hundreds of meters around) the communication technology that enables wireless transmission or receipt of information packets in electronic devices over the distances of up to hundreds of meters without support from ISP.
Usually, there are two types of wireless communication applications for common electronic wireless communication devices: one is 2G/2.5G/3G/3.5 G communication mode provided by ISP for mobile communication devices, with which one electronic device will exchange information packets with another successfully, as long as the two devices fall under the service area of ISP, no matter what the distance between them is; and the other type is that the mobile communication devices has the Bluetooth transmission capability, which allows these devices to communicate information packets with another electronic communication equipment, e.g. mobile communication device or host computer, over the distance of several meters to tens of meters.
Refer to FIG. 6, which is a block diagram illustrating communication of a conventional Bluetooth device. In Step A, the Bluetooth device enters into a Standby mode after powered on; in Step B, it detects if there is another Bluetooth device to be connected by using a Bluetooth inquiry program; in Step C, it connects a specific Bluetooth device by using a mutual password confirmation (Page) program; in Step D, the Bluetooth device enters into the Connected mode following password confirmation; proceed to Step E in the information transmission mode if there are information packets to be transmitted, and if there is no information to be delivered, proceed to Step F, and the Bluetooth device will enter into a Sleep mode. If it is necessary to transmit an information packet, the Bluetooth device will return to Step E and transmit the information.
In a conventional Bluetooth network architecture, the standard of Bluetooth is defined in IEEE 802.15.1, the device that makes an active request for connection is a Bluetooth server, while the device that is requested to be connected is a Bluetooth client. A Bluetooth server can connect several Bluetooth clients (up to seven Bluetooth clients are allowed to be linked in the present Bluetooth technology) in active mode to create a piconet, and Bluetooth devices in different piconets can constitute a different network topology—scatterent.